warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
CHAT. NAOW. Plz? :P JediForJesus''The Star Wars geek'' 18:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) CHAT Please come on chat! HI Starting tomorrow I will be gone at camp so yeah I'll be back next Friday but I'm gonna leave till tomorrow ;)♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 13:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Staff Hey, Crys. I think it's time to... Uhh... Demote the inactive staff, two in perticular. I'm sorry, but the time has come. They've been inactive, both have been warned... -sighs- DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 10:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing you know What's up with your siggie? Did Nikki die? Please tell me I'm her great friend...♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 15:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Um If you read my blog, I would like my cats frozen in time, please. I don't want them rped at all, as most of them are OC's. 13:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm fine with them going UFA. 16:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Umm I left. Sp did a million others. Its not like I'm the only one that doesn't edit. HI Who will become the next "leader" of this wiki?♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 13:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Gatherings... http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Gatherings Should we have one? xDBa,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 16:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah sorry I just can't do Kirbie I'm sorry I can't. But I'm inactive every weekend because I go to the camper.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 13:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Charart Can you do Scarpaw for me?? Thanks.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) hi ououououououououououo hi crys ouououououoouo 20:00, 08/27/2013 Code my page old buddy old pal? And a siggie old buddy? -Ginger Cheers. Sig- The best way to lie (in caps font, purple? link to my user) is with the truth. (In caps font and gold? Link to my talk?) ....a carefully edited truth. (smallish and red? link to my blog?) Page: Just a simple opinons and roleplay cats I know its alot to ask, thanks Crys<3 -Ginger Thanks so much! THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 23:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) A page Can you delete this page? Thanks it's been bugging me because there is no info or roleplayer in this -_-"I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlene (My dad)~ (talk) 21:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) are you there? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 00:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ahehe. Can you rp TinyXSilver? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 00:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat?or no? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 01:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) tis okay THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 01:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Every other day I'll be on this wiki. I thought you would like to know."I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 01:15, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Up for A/adoption Crys, hi. As you can see, I've taken the liberty of beginning the conversion of the UpForAdoption, Up for Adoption, Up For Adoption, etc etc, categories into a single category. I'd like to know which of these two names you prefer (before the conversion is too far along), for the final, and all encompassing category: 1) "Up for Adoption" (capital "A"), or 2) "Up for adoption" (lowercase "a"). 06:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC)